sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Francine Moreau
Name: Francine Moreau Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12 School: Bayview Secondary School Hobbies and Interests: Getting perfect A’s!, gymnastics, writing in her diary, animals. Appearance: Francine is the definition of petite, standing at a less than impressive 5’1” with a narrow boyish frame. Her active life and carefully controlled eating habits have left her with a body about as thin as one can reasonably expect someone in healthy condition to be (which has also had the much undesired effect of trimming her bosom down to invisible proportions,) coming in at a light 98lbs. Despite her rather weak appearance at first glance, gymnastics have given her a noticeable bit of toned muscle and although she is skinny, what flesh she does have on her bones is decent muscle, and she’s quite trim and fit in reality. Facially, Francine has been frequently described as “pixie-like.” She has a fine pointed chin and small thin lips. Her nose is not particularly large, but very pointed with thin nostrils and a flat bridge. Her high cheekbones paired with her large, dark brown eyes complete the childlike, fairy appearance. Her skin is fair and lacking any freckles, though she does have a large brown blotch of a birthmark on the back of her right knee. Her hair complements her fair look, and is a very light blond, to the point where from a distance it would be classified as white, though it really has some darker yellow undertones. It is long and thin, being bone straight and reaching about her mid back. Her hair is always meticulously kept, and she favors switching about how she keeps it each day, and it is not uncommon to see her with a bun, pigtails, a ponytail, or other variations of simple hairstyles. Francine’s whole “look” is very meticulously put together. She wears a light layer of makeup, usually in light, natural colors as opposed to any more obvious uses of product some high school girls use. She always wears outfits with each piece carefully chosen to match the others. She prefers girly outfits with skirts, frills and cute little patterns. Yellow is by far her favorite color, with pink coming up at a close second. She also loves to accessorize; not a day goes by without her wearing earrings, bracelet’s rings and barrettes. These follow the rest of the trends in her clothing, tending to be small, cute touches that often are specifically designed to go with the rest of her outfit. Francine does not wear a backpack, but rather carries a messenger bag decorated with many buttons crying out to various charities and causes mixed in with cute buttons with adorable pink animals and cheesy, sappy sayings printed on them. It is not unusual to see her pulling out her (pink sparkly) diary out of this bag and writing in it during breaks at school if she isn’t busy chatting it up with other people. While not overtly French in appearance, she can be quickly be identified as such through her light French accent. Biography: While Francine was born in the good ol’ USA, her parents, Richard and Annette Moreau, actually came over from France a few years before she was born. While they had a fine life in France, Francine’s father took a long shot and applied for a job in the United States as an international marketing manager for the Target Corporation situated in Minneapolis, Minnesota. It was a good time to apply, as Target was specifically looking to expand their base in France, and being a native of France, they thought Mr. Moreau was the right fit for the job considering he was already an experienced manager for a smaller company in France. Now moving from a small company to one as large as the Target Corporation was a big pay raise for the Moreau family, so Mr. Moreau took the job and he and his wife relocated to America shortly afterwards. Francine was born roughly a year and a half after her parents’ move to the States. Because they were still adjusting to their new, slightly plusher, income, and were first time parents, Francine’s parents focused a lot of their resources on their new child. They were the type of parents who read all the parent manuals, made their child listen to classical music, and fed her “brain food” as to make sure she developed perfectly. Francine’s life was all positive reinforcement and “developmentally beneficial” activities up until she was four and she entered kindergarten. Francine was not spoiled by these actions and in fact embraced her job to become a perfect little girl with grace, eager to learn and start school and make friends. Her parents heard about the importance of extracurricular activities, and in the fourth grade Francine started gymnastics classes. She had the added benefit of growing up in a French speaking household, though it has given her a light accent that she is either unable or unwilling to grind out with effort. Francine had a less than eventful life. She has had no deaths in the family; even her dog that is approaching ten years old is still alive. However, in the mundane aspects of her life she has excelled. Her father was the first member of his family to go to college, and always impressed upon her the importance of education and success in school, causing her to focus intensely on her studies and gymnastics. While not particularly talented in either, Francine focused an obscene amount on both aspects of her life, and while it left less time for her to go play with her friends, it allowed her to excel in both where natural talent would not carry her. From a young age Francine wanted to get into the best college and pursue a career in medicine or veterinary medicine when she got older. The further along in school Francine moved, the more intensely she was determined not only to excel, but also to be THE best. This became more and more difficult as the years went by, as the difficulty of schools’ advanced programs began to get harder and harder, and as the kids around her became more aware of the importance of school as well. Francine’s desire branched into what other kids might view as an obsession. She stretched herself thin over many advanced courses, running clubs, and still while pursuing gymnastics on a more competitive level. All this was done with an incessant cheery attitude and perkiness that many students that saw her as a suck up and overachiever found annoying, and those students sympathetic to her goals found endearing. In fact, Francine very well may actually have mild Obessesive-Compulsive Personality Disorder as the source of her perfectionism. However, the more obsessive qualities of her personality developed so gradually throughout her life, so her parents (who had a firm hand in encouraging the development of these habits) thought it was a naturally developing studious personality. Francine's compulsions for perfection, symmetry, and neatness are not overt enough to warrant attention, especially since she strives purposely towards appearing to be unstressed and at ease. As such, Francine has not been taken in to even be tested for any sort of personality disorder. It was perhaps this obsession that led Francine, during her junior year at Bayview, to skirt dangerously close to a breakdown from the stress of maintaining her demanding schedule and high standards. One of her friends who was aware of the situation, jokingly suggested that maybe she should take ADD medicine to focus doubly well. Well, Francine did not take it as a joke, and fascinated with the idea, actually went through with it. She found a student who had been prescribed Adderall for ADD and did not want to take it (fearing loss of his or her creative juices) and tested out the drug. Francine found the effect magical, focusing her thoughts and allowing her to pull all-nighters with barely feeling the effects. She swore she would only use it when things got bad, when she absolutely needed it to study or complete a project. She started off sticking to this plan, but ever more gradually used it more and more frequently until her senior year where she became genuinely addicted to it. Her personality was energetic and bright to start with, so her new drug enhanced focus was barely recognized as an abnormal shift. Despite her overachiever personality, and the fact that she devotes very little time outside school to her classmates unless there’s a project they are working on, Francine is not completely friendless. She’s chatty, helpful, and nice, and the sheer amount of activities she participates in guarantees her at least acquaintance with most people in her class. As her senior year approaches, she has become even more focused on college; if allowed to steer a conversation she will inevitably bring it around to college acceptance at one point or another. Advantages: Francine’s most prominent advantage is that she is extremely, extremely driven and stubborn when she has a goal in mind. She’s also quite the perfectionist, so the things she does do she always follows through on and makes sure they are done right. She’s very knowledgeable from her intense study habits and interest in biology, though has little practical ability to apply it with. She’s an optimist and a go-getter, not likely to let much let her down. Her gymnastics has made her very agile and flexible, and she’s actually much stronger than her otherwise small frame would suggest. Though it is unlikely to come up on the island, Francine can also speak fluent French. Disadvantages: Francine’s perfectionist quality actually plunges quite definitively into the range of OCPD. She feels an incessant need to have things neat, in order and symmetrical and will fret and obsess over things until they are just right. She’s prone to rather sudden freak-outs and breakdowns, though she recovers from them and is back to her perky self as quickly as she falls. Francine tends to believe in the best of people and take things at face value, leading her to be a bit trusting and gullible. However, it is important to note that Francine has become lightly addicted, both physically and mentally, to Adderall, and while she suffers the withdrawal symptoms she will experience fatigue and depression for the first day or so, which will eclipse her usually hyperactive and happy personality. Also, Francine has had NO personal experience with death yet. Designated Number: Female student no. 039 --- Designated Weapon: A Bar of Soap Conclusion: Well, at least G039 will be able to wash her hands as much as she likes. Maybe it'll keep her calm enough to actually do something interesting before dying. The above biography is as written by Inksword. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: '''Inksword, SOTF_Help '''Kills: None Killed By: Maria Graham Collected Weapons: Bar of soap (Assigned Weapon) Allies: Aaron Hughes, Tom Guthrie, Lily Ainsworth, Aileen Borden, Rekka Saionji Enemies: Phillip Ward, Maria Graham Mid-game Evaluation: Francine's first reaction upon waking up on the island was to start crying about her situation. However, she quickly decided that she was supposed to keep herself together and straightened herself up, going along her way until she encountered Aaron Hughes and Tom Guthrie in the Gazebo. Introducing herself to the two, she was quickly joined by Lily Ainsworth arriving on the scene and cracking jokes. After Aaron went on about making an attempt to escape, Lily went to find out what weapon she had, and Francine went on to discover that she had soap, nervously laughing about it. Soon after Aileen Borden and Rekka Saionji arrived on the scene, Francine was designated as the group's "secretary" and the one to write down notes. After the gazebo erupted into chaos at the amount of people present and their reactions toward each other, Francine suggested that they tried their best to trust each other. The group soon split off, with Aaron, Tom, and Aileen heading in one direction, and Rekka and Lily staying behind. Francine decided to follow Aaron's group, but soon got lost. Wandering aimlessly, she walked in on Phillip Ward and Maria Graham fighting, and stood and watched in horror. Marybeth Witherspoon, also watching the scene, pushed Francine forward in an attempt to make her try to stop the fighting. She landed into the middle of the fight, getting punched in the face by Phillip. Maria attempted to shoot her flare gun at him, but it had shot Francine instead, quickly burning her to a crisp. Post-Game Evaluation: Well! Who's up for some Francine fries? Seriously though, I predicted as much. At least her death was interesting, unlike everything else she did! Memorable Quotes: "All I got was some soap. Not very helpful I'm afraid. At least we can keep clean if we find some water to wash up in!"- Francine on her weapon. "UHM, I'll write the notes yeah! I don't know about beating the game, but I would like some friends right now and I know I have a better chance of staying safe if I have more people and supplies! I mean, we can share weapons and stuff right? That is... I would like to be in a team... Though... We really all ought to lower our weapons if we're going to be a team it doesn't make you seem very trustworthy if you won't trust us enough to lower your weapon..."- Trying her best to calm down the scene at the gazebo. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Francine, in chronological order. V4: *Death is not a Game *Woods of Paranoia Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Francine Moreau. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *My god, her death was fun to write. - chitoryu12 *I wish that Francine could have lived longer in the game. She was written well, and I could sympathize with her desire for everyone to just get along. - Blastinus *Francine was a cool character, pretty well-handled, and totally hobbled by an indefinite Away (technically still ongoing as of January 2013). Aside from the roll of that incident in reforming the Away system, and contributing one of the more, uh, infamous deaths of V4, Francine didn't have as much impact as she could, and, I feel, should have. - MurderWeasel Category:V4 Students